


Solo un milagro

by PauuFu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/pseuds/PauuFu
Summary: Ya hace dos años que Sherlock había muerto y John apenas comenzaba a armar su vida, pero esta tomará un cambio drástico cuando se de cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co-escritora: Mari-Chan (creo que no tiene cuenta en esta plataforma). Desde un principio era la beta, pero más que ayudarme como tal, me ayudó muchísimo en el proceso de creación de la historia, así que me pareció adecuado nombrarla mi co-escritora.
> 
> Advertencias: Johnlock, Mystrade en un futuro. Quizá algo OoC y probablemente Angst (no soy buena en ese género, así que no prometo nada)
> 
> Beta: Mundo Crayzer. Nena, me has ayudado mucho, en serio. A pesar de que moría de vergüenza cada vez que habría los capítulos para revisar el beteo, veía casi toda la hoja en rojo, y mi ego caía tanto que no podía seguir xD Pero me di cuenta de que realmente es más fácil de leer con tus correcciones. Muchísimas Gracias
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC

—Pero, por favor, sólo hay una cosa más. Un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí; no estés muerto, por favor. —dijo John con unas pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Se quedó ahí un rato más, mirando la lápida. Su corazón, ya mal herido, se rompía un poco más cada que leía las letras escritas en ella.

"Sherlock Holmes" era lo único escrito; pero para él eran más que eso. Para él era el nombre de la persona con la que hasta hace unos días había querido compartir su vida. Aunque, sinceramente, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sherlock saltase de aquel edificio. La mayor parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado acostado, durmiendo o simplemente sin querer pensar, mirando a la nada.

Luego de un rato suspiró, dejando un ramo de rosas sobre la lápida.

—Te amo, Sherlock —dijo, secándose las mejillas dio media vuelta —. No pienso olvidarte nunca —y se marchó sin mirar atrás, pues hacerlo significaba volver a ver aquella lápida, volver a leer aquellas letras; y estaba seguro de que no lo soportaría.

Después de eso John visitó muy pocas veces la tumba de Sherlock, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que el trabajo que había conseguido en el hospital público no le dejaba tiempo. También se mudó, pues cada rincón del 221b le provocaba una gran nostalgia, y la mirada de pena que le dirigía la señora Hudson cada vez que lo veía no ayudaba en nada.

Continuación del comentario:

— ¡John! —se escuchó gritar la voz de una mujer.

Extrañado, John se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, encontrándose con una mujer rubia y de pelo corto que corría hacia él. Observándola bien, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una enfermera con la que trabajaba.

—Dejaste tu maletín —dijo Mary, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se lo extendía.

John lo tomó sorprendido, pues que se lo haya traído significaba que corrió un par de cuadras sólo para entregárselo.

—No era necesario que lo trajeras Mary—sonrío John, provocando que la mujer se sonrojara ligeramente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Mary, devolviéndole la sonrisa—, me quedaba de camino a casa —Se quedó en silencio un momento—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Después de todo es viernes —John se lo pensó un momento, definitivamente ese día en específico no tenía ganas de salir, pero no podía rechazar una invitación tan amable, seria descortés.

—No te preocupes, me quedaba de camino a casa —dijo Mary, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —Preguntó, luego de un momento de silencio—. Después de todo es viernes.

John se lo pensó un momento. Definitivamente ese día en específico no tenía ganas de salir, pero no podía rechazar una invitación tan amable; seria descortés.

—Sería genial, aunque no ando con dinero en este momento —intentó rechazar, pero Mary era una mujer insistente y lo tomó del brazo.

—No te preocupes, pagaré yo. Aunque la próxima te tocará a ti, ¿sí? —comenzó a guiarlo sin esperar respuesta.

Llegaron a un pequeño bar, bastante agradable pidieron un par de cervezas y algunas cosas para picar mientras platicaban, corrección, mientras Mary hablaba y John fingía escuchar, asintiendo de vez en cuando para disimular.

Mientras, John se perdía en sus pensamientos. Hacía exactamente un año y medio desde que Sherlock había saltado; debía ir al cementerio por lo menos a dejarle flores. Estaba siendo un cobarde al no ir en tanto tiempo.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo, provocando que Mary lo mirara mal.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —preguntó molesta.

—No, para nada —dijo, sonriendo forzadamente. En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea sobre qué estaba hablando la mujer antes— Sólo estoy algo cansado, creo que ya debería irme —se levantó de la silla tomando su abrigo—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

— ¡Me encantaría! — sonrió Mary, encantada; olvidándose completamente del episodio. Se levantó también de su silla y tomó su abrigo, poniéndoselo rápidamente.

El camino a casa de Mary fue corto y John suspiró con alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba tan lejos de la suya. En algún momento del trayecto Mary se había pegado a su brazo poniéndolo algo incómodo, pero debido a que no sabía cómo soltarse sin ser demasiado brusco, prefirió dejarla estar.

Al llegar a casa de Mary quitó su brazo con delicadeza y la mujer lo miró significativamente.

—¿Gustas pasar? —preguntó coqueta.

—No creo que sea apropiado, y ya debo irme a casa —dijo John, entendiendo sus intenciones; él no era tonto—. Me divertí —mintió. Obviamente no se había divertido nada, considerando que pasó toda la velada pensando en Sherlock. Se estaba comenzando a perder nuevamente en sus pensamientos cuando, sin previo aviso, Mary lo besó.

Realmente lo besó y él no supo cómo reaccionar. No tuvo que hacerlo pues ella se separó antes de que pudiera pensar una manera de alejarse sin que ella se sintiese mal.

—Yo también me divertí —sonrió—. Adiós John, y gracias.

Luego de eso John y Mary comenzaron a salir más seguido. Las siguientes ocasiones en las que Mary lo invitaba a pasar "para tomar un té o algo" el accedía; aunque claro, ya eran gente adulta, era obvio que un té no era específicamente la razón por la que pasó algunas noches en su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado 3 meses y la relación de John con Mary se había vuelto estable. A pesar de que Mary al parecer no podía pasar ni un día sin verlo, John la entendía, pues él sentía lo mismo por Sherlock; claro, cuando este estaba vivo.

Ese día, John había decidido ir a su tumba y Mary había insistido en acompañarlo; no sabiendo que la relación de esos dos había sido más que una amistad. Así que en ese instante se encontraban frente a la tumba, en la cual yacían los restos de la persona que le impedía amar a la mujer que estaba a su lado; los restos de la persona que le había robado el corazón llevándoselo consigo al más allá.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo un momento? —preguntó.

Mary, sonriendo con pena, le dio un casto beso.

—Te esperaré en el auto —dijo la mujer, alejándose y dejándolo solo con sus recuerdos y penas. John esperó a verla lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo escuchara para comenzar a hablar.

—Ella era Mary —comentó a la nada—. Es mi… novia. Comenzamos a salir hace un par de meses. Es una excelente persona; muy inteligente, además. Se nota que realmente me ama —soltó una risa triste—. Lo sé porque se comporta igual a como me comportaba yo contigo. Me da pena no poder corresponderle. Lo correcto sería terminar con ella, pero es que me ofrece esa estabilidad que necesito; ese soporte que me permite no desmoronarme cada vez que oigo tu nombre ¿Puedo permitirme ser egoísta por una vez? ¿Puedo hacerlo sabiendo que nunca podré corresponderle como se merece, porque mi corazón ya tiene un dueño?

Dejó las flores sobre la lápida y se quedó mirándolas en silencio, soltando algunas lágrimas reprimidas. No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo así pero cuando las lagrimas dejaron de salir, se seco la cara y sonrío.

—Ya debería irme —comentó, quedándose en silencio unos segundos más, queriendo detener el tiempo—. Te extraño demasiado, Sherlock. Te amo —y se fue, sin decir más.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue incómodo; sobre todo por las miradas de lástima que le lanzaba de vez en cuando Mary, sin querer preguntar nada para no agravar el estado de ánimo del doctor.

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy? —le pregunto la mujer, creyendo que podría subirle el ánimo.

—No, puedes dejarme en mi casa, por favor —respondió este, y Mary se mordió la lengua para no replicar nada más, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Diez minutos después el coche aparcó frente a la pequeña casa de John, quien se despidió sólo con un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse del auto y entrar en ella. Con un suspiro, Mary arrancó el auto, alejándose de ahí.

Apenas cerró la puerta, se sintió protegido por las murallas de la casa, donde nadie lo podía ver romperse. Se apoyó en la puerta, resbalando por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas y simplemente se quedó ahí, sin llorar ni sentir pena; ni siquiera pensar. Este ritual comenzaba a volverse alarmantemente habitual en su vida.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo levantar la vista, cruzando esta con una mirada tan parecida, pero a la vez tan distinta a la del mismísimo rey de sus pensamientos.

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba en medio de su sala, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. John, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le devolvió la mirada, formulando una pregunta muda sobre por qué se encontraba ahí, sin obtener una respuesta.

Tras unos minutos de silencio que le parecieron horas, John se levantó con un suspiro, sabiendo que preguntarle cómo había entrado sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

—Señor Holmes, ¿gusta tomar un té?

—No, gracias, señor Watson. Sólo vengo de pasada.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Mycroft le dirigió una sonrisa algo torcida apenas escuchó la pregunta.

—Sí, verá, doctor Watson, es sobre un caso…

—Estoy retirado de los casos —le interrumpió John—. Creí que ya lo sabía. De todos modos no era lo mío; sabe que quien realmente los resolvía era Sherlock —se ahogó ligeramente al decir el nombre, rogando porque haya pasado desapercibido para el mayor. Lo menos que quería era mostrar debilidad frente a alguien tan carente de emociones que ni siquiera se había dignado a ir al funeral de su hermano menor. Quizás sólo era rencor y envida, pues si John pudiera tener aunque sea un poco de esa insensibilidad tal vez ahora no estaría sufriendo por un amor perdido.

Si a Mycroft le sorprendía su respuesta negativa, no lo demostró. En cambio, miró su reloj de pulsera y dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesita de la sala.

—Será mejor que lo consulte con la almohada, doctor. Le dejo mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinión y ha perdido mi número. Después de todo, ya han sido casi dos años —dijo Mycroft, acercándose a la puerta para abrirla—. Usted no es el único que ha perdido a alguien importante, doctor Watson —sentenció, saliendo de la casa y subiéndose al auto negro que lo esperaba afuera.

Durante todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, John pensó en la propuesta y también en la última frase del Holmes mayor. En un principio pensó que hablaba de sí mismo, por la pérdida de su hermano, pero eso resultaba poco lógico considerando que siempre presumía de que él no tenía sentimientos. Tras darse cuenta de que se había hecho tarde, decidió dejar de pensar y ponerse a dormir.

Finalmente nunca llamó.


End file.
